A Woman's World
by Wibble Scribbles
Summary: "Wait, wait, do you mean like an Amazon women?" Jack raised his brows in obvious disbelief "Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that but yes," Daniel rolled his eyes but nodded, how else could he describe the woman that saved his life? Daniel/OC
1. Safari

**Sooooo this a small idea that popped into my tiny little mind**

**... yeeeeeeer**

* * *

><p>1: Safari<p>

A grand opening with in the centre of towering trees stretched for near miles, the open patch of green was great but compared to the tropical flora around, it was dwarfed. Nature thrived on this planet, true and strong, a place time forgot with no visual sight of civilisation the moment anyone chanced a glance towards the wild planet.

Explorers visited the planet, the brave or curious came in their few and left with fewer, stepping threw the one gate way of the planet, unknowing and stumbling back haunted.

With each of the few that made it off the planet came away with stories, horror tails and words of warning, but man kind has the over powering gene of dominance running threw it's blood lines, the need to conquer and take what challenges and scares them.

Man can not survive on this planet, but they will not leave it be.

Mystery, curiosity, fear and dominance drive their advances on this world.

"Just think of this as a safari, this planet is uninhabited, nothing but wild species," A grungy dressed man grinned, his brown cargo trousers and black boots splattered with mud, looking back to the group he was leading away from the gate.

"If this is a safari, why do you need us?" A uniformed man spoke, his voice holding authority and blatant suspicion as he raised his brows towards the man who had greeted them.

"Well, we've already lost a few to this place, it _is_ untouched and we don't know _what_ exactly we have or are going to, encounter" The explorer opened his arms in a slight shrug, still leading the group towards a small camp in the centre of an open grass land non too far from the gate.

"And lets face it, you and your men are far more capable than us when it comes to protecting," The dirt covered man turned around and paced backwards a few steps as he gave an over friendly smile.

"So we're here for your protection," The uniformed man nodded.

"Thought so," He then mumbled, rolling his eyes to look away from the man leading them and to the surrounding jungle.

"It's a dangerous place for us scientist and we weren't quite prepared for what this planet would throw at us," The man then turned back to face the right direction and continued walking.

The camp was small and still in process of being set up, large kaki green, marquee tents and more sturdy structures like the portable labs and garages where drabbled around in a cluster, a small commotion to set up a defensive wall around the camp caused most of the noise coming from the area.

"Alright! Lets see where you'll be staying," The mud splattered scientist grinned, flicking the open flap of one of the large tents out of his way as he strode in, the group of four exchanging looks before following in.

"Ah, here we are!" The scientist smiled as he found a clip board amongst clutter on a rather full working desk, a small block holding the mans name being reviled as some of the papers where shifted from it.

Dr. James Marco.

"Jonathan O'Neill…" The man droned, running a finger down the list.

"Jack," The uniformed man corrected with a raise of his brow.

"Right, Jack," the scientist nodded with acknowledgement to the correction.

"You, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c will be in tent 4, Samantha Carter you'll be in tent 7," He then looked up from the list with a grin.

"That tent is near empty, we don't have a lot of women on this expedition," He laughed, subtly driving across a small sexist dig.

"The rest of your men I believe have been housed, so I'll take you to the tents now and tomorrow we start!" James grinned, setting the clip board back down on the desk.

**000**

"Alright men, stick to the area close to the open land, we don't want to venture too far again, and keep in your groups there's safety in numbers, your more likely to survive that way," James Marco ordered, standing at the head of the large venture group all gathered at the border of the vast jungle area.

"You all know what specimen we're searching for, so lets make this attempt count!" He nodded before he turned and the large group split into three.

"So, what shall we expect to run into out here?" Jack questioned, scanning the area around, the trees and shrubs already growing dense despite only being a few feet from the open clearing where the camp was set.

"It's hard to say, we haven't had much of a chance to explore much of the species that live here yet," James dodged with a slight shrug.

"Alright then, I'll change my question," The military man paused his walk with the scientist, causing him to stop and turn back to him.

"What has scared you into calling for military back up?" Jack rose his brows expectantly.

"It is just for protection, there are vicious things out here," Doctor Marco shook his head before turning and continuing with leading.

"That didn't answer my question," Jack called before following.

**000**

"Ohh, don't touch that one!" A dark haired man gasped, jumping forwards with a wave of his arms causing the two called in military back up to freeze.

"Why?" The one questioned, his blue eyes moving away from the plant and to the man who spoke.

"It has some form of toxin, it paralysed one of our scientist," the dark haired man cringed causing the two frozen men to exchange looks before backing up slowly.

"Ok… Shouldn't we have been told about this, you know before hand?" The blue eyed man rose a brow from behind his glasses.

"Ah Mister Jackson, yes well, technically we should do a briefing but, we don't have a lot of knowledge on this place," The young scientist grinned.

"Great," Daniel mumbled, taking a slow look around the area before spotting the larger portion of the group starting to set out a net and with a frown he followed after the scientist.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" He questioned once he caught up.

"A few things," the scientist mumbled, looking up into one of the trees with a squint.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say your not just looking for plants," Daniel raised both brows.

"What makes you think that?" The young scientist frowned.

"Last time I checked, you didn't need a net to catch plants," He shrugged.

A few hours into the trip and the groups had come together again, the scientist clustering to talk about what they had found so far and their progress on what they were actually looking for while the men called in for protection found their friends and conversed after having been split up.

Jack meandered over to where Sam and Daniel were stood, Teal'c following and upon spotting the higher man Sam stepped forwards with a hushed voice.

"Sir, I think something strange is going on," She kept her voice lowered.

"You've noticed too," He nodded with a grumble.

"If I'm not mistaken Sir, their setting traps," She frowned, chancing a quick glance behind her.

"You're not," Jack cleared, also peering over to the cluster of scientist before standing up strait as James Marco broke away from the little gathering and headed towards Jack and his team, each of the four stepping back some to lessen the huddle.

"What?" James laughed, looking at the faces in front of him.

"You have been here hardly a day and already I'm getting suspicious looks?" He grinned.

"Well you're a bit of a compulsive liar so far," Daniel spoke out with a shrug, his tone flat and blatant.

"It's best you don't know about the vile beings that dwell here," James lowered his tone, giving the surroundings a sheepish scan.

**000**

With a growl a bow string was pulled back, ferocious eyes targeting the man below, the intruder showing disrespect to the land and the beings that live on it, he had done so before and had escaped from a punishment he deserved.

A foreign tongue purred softly in a whisper to the archer, causing the archer to lower the drawn arrow with a snarl, before the two continued their watch on the alien group, a total of five sat in their high perches, blended and hidden perfectly in the lower canopy of the dense forest.

Black claws dug deeply into the bark of the tree branch as one peered back down on the group, the total that had invaded was a far larger number compared to the few that had come before.

"They are wild beasts! The lot should be slaughtered!" One of the men huddled within a group called, having caught wind of the conversation their leader was having with the new members and the moment the words left his lips the pang of an arrow being released sounded, the fast weapon lodging strait threw the unsuspecting man's throat, not even a sound was able to pass his lips as he dropped to the ground as dead weight.

Instantly the men that had first arrived burst with a flurry of panic and with behaviour breeding behaviour that panic was quick to catch, but weapons were still pointed towards the canopy and rounds shot blindly.

The five within the trees, kept crouched, lowering themselves closer to their branches as they watched the damage caused to the surrounding area with wide, learning eyes.

"Get to the clearing!" James hollered to the panicking group and the scientist where the first to split, and with a flash of teeth in a cunning grin, the hunt was on.

"_Use their own traps against them,"_ The language was as old as the inhabitants of the planet, and the inhabitants had lived for generations, happily undiscovered, each threat brought their way was taken down, small tails was all that was left, of the fierce hunters that haunt the trees.

With the soft order the five in the trees slipped off, their movements fast and fluid, mounding and twisting perfectly around each obstacle and with in no time the small group was on the forest floor and had split in different directions, each perfectly in sync with the other and knowing where to go.

**000**

Panic ensnared the group of men along with their own traps, their numbers were not huge but they were larger than the mere five that had caused the uproar.

"How long have you been building these traps!" Jack O'Neil frowned, gripping James by his shirt and pulling him to the base of a large tree, it's tall roots providing some cover, him and his colleges, having managed to separate them selves free of the chaos.

"Since the first attack when we arrived!" He gasped.

"It was for safety!" He urged but with the four disbelieving looks throw his way he instantly caved.

"And we hope to catch one," He sighed.

"Well I don't think it's going to be quite that easy!" Daniel piped up, being a man of discovery he was rather unimpressed at the approach to discovering such a new and obviously intellectual species.

"They are savage!" James spat with a frown.

"No, they're smart," The archaeologist corrected.

"I think it's time you start telling the truth," Jack gave a patronising raise of his brows and nod of his head.

"Fine, when we get back to the camp!" The scientist huffed, a little too loudly as the large framed Teal'c held a hand out for silence.

"Have we been found?" Jack murmured quietly, leading towards him comrade.

"We never left their sight," He spoke quietly.

"We're being watched?" James hushed in his panic.

"We're being hunted,"

The group looked between them selves while their hunter crept towards them, sharp eyes locking on each face as they listened to each word exchanged.

The moment the small group gathered closer, the hunter paused in the their crouch, having seen this behaviour before, they were trying for privacy, no doubt planning an escape.

The hunter was well in tune with the surrounding and the moment a twitch of sound came from behind, they glanced back quickly and instantly blood coursed faster threw it's body in further excitement as they swiftly climbed into the nearest tree.

The moment the hunter held it's vantage point the group below was off some how knowing it was no longer in a perfect striking distance, but not that the hunter minded, all it had to do was watch and wait as it seems one of the planet's nastier species had joined the hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeer...first part... i was actually really unsure on how to start this story off<strong>

**and everything i thought off didn't seem right**

**...so i just went with this...**

**le-blah!**


	2. Hunt

**I'm not sure whhhhy i writing this XD... other than Daniel Jackson being hot :D**

**but yeeeer...**

**...i guess i don't have to be obsessivly correct about eveything i write in this story...yet..**

**...coz the planet and it's inhabitens are completely made up... so what i say goes :D**

**...sorta... ¬¬**

* * *

><p>2: Hunt<p>

"They never venture out of the tree line!" James Marco yelled to the four running with him.

"We don't know that yet!" Jack called back, when a sudden snarl sounded to the group's right, a large predator of some form diving for the group causing them to split, Jack grabbing James by the scruff of his shirt and pushing him forwards out of the way, while Sam and Teal'c both ducked and jumped to the side, leaving Daniel to skid to a halt to stop himself from running into the odd beast.

With a growl the beast turned with snapping jaws, finding the male on his feet an instant challenge _and_ a target, in which it lurched for the blue eyed archaeologist that was luckily quick to jump free of the large cat like beast's advance and with a burst of adrenalin he was running.

"Daniel!" Jack called, pulling out his weapon a fraction to late to take down the beast as it took chase.

**000**

The hunter tilted it's head, watching from it's perch as one of the new foreign men ran from one of the top jungle hunters, it was stupid to do, the beast was near unbeatable in the terrain, but that didn't stop the perched hunter from following, the man had after all recognised the hunter's race as smart, it was a first to come from man's lips.

Daniel stumbled threw the thick vegetation, the humidity seeming to grow the further he ran into the un-ventured tropical area, half his attention on where he was going, the other half working to un-holster his weapon which had become stubbornly stuck.

With a quick dodge and duck as the predator chasing him pounced, Daniel threw himself against a tree, jerking his weapon out finally and holding it in front of him to take aim but at a fraction too late as the fast predator had already corrected it's first mistake of pouncing too late.

When Daniel fired a round it was not in the direction he had aimed for and it had not hit it's target, he had already been tackled and lost his gun, the direction he fell and the weight of what had pounced did not match that of the predator he had first took aim at, the thought of something else he didn't see, having caught him was brought to mind as he was pushed to the ground, weight being pushed down on his back from what ever had taken him to the floor, before the weight rolled off him, a grip to the back of his shirt and hips pulling him with what ever had pounced him as he was rolled over them and pushed back down on his stomach and chest with a groan.

The whole motion had been too fast to comprehend as was the whole situation, but the moment a snapping sounded he lifted his head, spotting the never seen before predator pacing a short distance in front, it's jaws chattering and snapping.

Just as Daniel started to slowly push himself up he noticed the pressure come down on his back more as what ever had tackled him gave a low, deathly hiss, before his shirt was gripped tightly, claws scratching his back with the sudden change in grip as he was hoisted up onto his knees with a strangled shout, while the larger predator lurched forwards, the hunter behind him stepping around him with a twirl, using the motion of the spin to create more force as it brought the club it wielded in a swipe strait to the side of the feline like animal's scaled head.

Turning back quickly the hunter gripped at Daniel's shirt and threw him fully back before rounding back on the scaled predator giving the archaeologist the first proper look at what had chased him, the feline like beast was scaled in a snake fashion pattern giving it great camouflage, it's feet where un clawed and had two toes similar to that of a chameleon, making it a great climber and runner with in the deep jungle, having plenty of logs, trees and branched to move within, it had no visible ears, a long tail curled up and thick ridges running from it's nose and down it's spine. The only thing he was able to see clearly of the second hunter was a large mane, swamping it's head before a voice called out.

"Daniel!" with the call of his name a shot was taken at the larger predator, causing it to back away with a screech, frightened at the sound and power of the weapon but luckily fast enough to avoid a hit, but with the one predator seeing danger so did the other.

The smaller hunter was off, heaving the man it didn't know up and shoving him back and out of sight of the larger predator and dangerous weapon, still luckily a distance from the weapon's wielder and for the mean time out of site.

As Daniel stumbled to right his footing, having done nothing but trip over uneven ground and get shoved and pushed around for the last few, rather confusing moments, the hunter, dipped to the ground and stayed in the perfect pounce ready crouch.

All movement paused as the two regarded each other, the archaeologist more so than the hunter.

The swamping head of mane that made the hunter look larger than what it was came from the large fiercely carved mask covering it's face, scraps of fabrics hanging down and draping from the chin of the mask, creating a curtain in front of the hunter's crouched body, preventing the torso from being seen.

With a subtle gulp Daniel noticed the hunter still held the club in it's hand and with luck his blues eyes found his lost gun laying to his right, having no doubt been thrown over when he was tackled.

Shifting his gaze back to the strike ready planet native, he froze as he caught the shift of the masked head, the hunter having also followed his line of sight to the weapon he had lost and now found. A short stand off pulled at the tension already growing between the two and the moment the archaeologist's hand twitched the hunter pounced for the weapon, jolting the man to follow and him being closer but the hunter being faster they both reached it at the same time, so on instinct the hunter threw it's arm out, club in hand to bat the human man away. To save himself a cracked skull or sore head Daniel caught the rather slender arm, ducking his head just encase, only for the hunter to turn on him fully with it's other hand, fingers flexed out and black claws drawn, lurching forwards with it's whole body weight, but using that against it, Daniel caught the other hand and used the momentum of the hunter's pounce to roll back and kick the masked body over his head, releasing it's arms before he quickly curled back up into a sit and scrambled forwards for the gun, while the hunter, rolled out of the throw and rounded in a crouch.

The moment the weapon was in the man's hand and coming in the direction of the hunter, it was on it's feet at full height and diving forwards. The hunter had seen weapons like the gun plenty of times before to know what they were like and what they did.

A small scuffle broke out, as the two disarmed the other and fought to each get their weapons back and keep the other from getting theirs. The native hunter was fast, agile and cunning, hand to hand combat was turned more into a dance, directing it's opponents attacks away from them and setting them off balance rather than trying to over power, they kept clear of being caught and pinned, it was a weakness. The human man was less fluid and held more strength and power, he just wasn't as fast or swift.

As Daniel managed to get a hand to his gun the hunter was right on him, a sharp clawed hand gripping at his shoulder before being knocked back as he threw an elbow up, aiming for what would be the face but with the mask in place and the hunter's fast reaction he did more damage to himself, grazing the skin of his elbow as he dragged the large mask from the hunter's head with the motion of both his attack and the hunter's dodge as well as receive a good claw to his shoulder.

Scrambling the hunter fell back, it's back hitting a tree behind with a gasp as Daniel stood with raspy breathing, rounding quickly with the gun in hand as the hunter was just about to pounce but both paused sharply.

Both had frozen, wide eyes and rapid moving chest, but they had stopped for entirely different reasons.

The hunter had stopped because the gun was now on them and it would be dangerous and stupid to make any rash moves.

Daniel had stopped because the unmasked hunter, crouched in a half kneel at the base of the tree, was a woman.

Her hair was a dark brown, long and messy and eyes golden, the fabrics of the mask that once obscured the view of her body were no longer there, only helping to identify the very feminine figure, she could have been human but the markings framing her body suggested other wise. Spots, near identical to that of a leopards ran up the out side of her body and as Daniel lowered his gun she stood slowly to her full height, flaunting both spots and figure.

Stepping slowly to the side she kept her sharp eyes on his, her bare feet moving silently as she refused to turn her back on the man and the moment he lifted his free hand she tensed, eyes narrowing in a suspicious watch as the archaeologist merely held a hand up in a show of calm surrender as he slowly lowered to the floor and set the gun down before raising to his full height, both hands now held up in a show of his stand down.

The woman relaxed as the man unarmed himself, she was more comfortable now the item was in a less dangerous reach, but also pleasantly confused as to why the man surrendered, he had the upper hand hadn't he?

She tilted her head as she regarded the man, she was sure it was not normal, for she had never seen anything like that happen before.

Daniel stayed perfectly still, keeping his stance as less intimidating and threatening as he could manage while his brain thought desperately to think of what he could possibly say, the woman was obviously not stupid, but would she be able to understand him.

The woman's eyes shifted to a spot beyond him before quickly coming back to him and in an instant she was off.

"Wait!" Daniel reached out making to try and pursue her.

"Daniel, glad you're still alive," Jack huffed, placing a hand on his shoulder stopping his movements and startling the man, causing him to turn to his team's leader quickly before looking back to where the woman was once stood.

**000**

Moving swiftly and near silent, her feet made little sound as she ran, ducking and swerving threw the dense forest expertly, using the trees and lower branches for help to vault over any large fallen tree in her path. She was a hunter in this jungle, a warrior to her people, she was a part of the land and belonged to the planet, she would protect and defend her home along side her people at all costs, it was their way, for many a years, but now the far larger intruding group had arrived it was her responsibility and duty to drive them out, free her people and rid her land of them.

But she had saved one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeeer...sooo<strong>

**...yay for first meetings :D**

**...nothing says Hi like a clawed tackle and elbow to the face :D**

**... yeeer ¬¬**


End file.
